Changing
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Raven leaves the Teen Titans. Robin is distraught at her leaving. She runs into an unexpected ally. rated t because of some language
1. Prologue

A/N: Whoot. This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction!! Hope you like it and review! Pairings: Robin and Raven Summary: Raven disappears from the Teen Titans and finds an unexpected friend. Robin goes into a hole and doesn't want to come out. Guest appearances: Shayera from JL.

Prologue

Raven stood looking at all the rubble around her. Her emotions had gone out of control. She had caused this. She cried inwardly and cringed at the sight. She couldn't believe that everything had happened. She couldn't believe that everything was coming to an end. She just couldn't believe it.

"Raven…?" Robin's voice sounded. She turned blank eyes on him and one single tear came down her cheeks. She had harmed Starfire. It wasn't on purpose, but she had harmed her best friend. She couldn't live with that.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked gently. She backed up a step and just stared. She shuddered and took off.

"RAVEN!" Robin cried out. She didn't answer him, just kept on fleeing.]

A short distance away, stood a woman with wings on her back. She was here to protect the one that needed protecting, but she hadn't seen her yet. She had ditched the Justice League for this girl, but she couldn't find her. Everything was going to have to come together. If she didn't find the girl, everything would be ruined.

Back at the accidental sight, Starfire got up unsteadily. She looked around. Many of the buildings had toppled on top of themselves and all the streetlights had exploded. She looked around for the other members. She found Cyborg just lounging out and patching up his injuries. She found Beast Boy sleeping in his dog form. She wandered around for Robin.

She found him just standing and looking at the sky. His face was set in an emotionless light. His lips were pressed together and his eyebrows were crinkled with thought.

"Where is friend Raven?" she asked. He turned to her and just shook his head. He didn't say anything. He went to the other teammates and sat down. He put his elbows on his legs and his face in his hands. He stayed like that for an hour.

Shayera turned as she heard someone's feet touch the ground. Raven swayed in front of her.

"Hold on," she said. She took Raven into her arms and flew off. "I'm getting you to safety…"

Raven relaxed into her arms and slept.

_A/N: Okay, this is very short. I promise that chapter one will be a lot longer. This was just setting everything up. Please review! I love them as much as I love chocolate!_


	2. Chapter One: Training

_A/N: Updating so soon, I know. I'm inspired._

_I hope you liked the first chapter._

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything except the plot._

_Thank you, Amethyst, for the suggestion. I wasn't really thinking when I wrote the prologue… lol. _

Chapter One

Raven groaned as she came awake. She was in a bed. She couldn't recall how she got there, but she was too tired to think. She blinked away the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room. It was a huge loft. The bedroom and the living room were in one section, with a huge bathroom set off to the side. The kitchen dominated half of the loft. It had an island, and a huge stove. The stove was surrounded by countertop and kitchenware. There was a microwave set off on the other side of the countertop, right next to the sink. The refrigerator was right next to the stove. It was sheen black. It wasn't ebony, but it was dark.

"Ready for some breakfast?" a cheery voice said from the front door. Raven veered and saw one of the most powerful women in the world standing with grocery bags. She hummed to herself as she went to the kitchen. Her wings separated and stretched. Her long red hair was put into a braid and her green eyes gleamed with mischief.

"How did you know?" Raven asked her. Shayera looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously. Raven felt her feelings of uncertainty rise up.

"I mean, how did you know that I was going to faint when I saw you?" Raven asked. Shayera visibly relaxed and sighed. She smiled a knowing smile.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was told to wait for you there?" Shayera said. Raven could tell that she wasn't lying, but couldn't shake the feeling that Shayera wasn't telling the whole truth. "What if I told you that I knew about you twenty years before you were born? What if I told you that it was foretold that one of my people would help the child of prophecy?"

"What do you mean by that?" Raven demanded. Shayera sighed and reached for two cups. She turned around and got the teakettle off before it started boiling. She poured two cups and got milk and sugar out. She put two of each in her own, and one of each in Raven's. Raven just stared in wonder.

"How did you know?" she asked. Confidence spilled from Shayera's being. She smiled and just looked at the kitchen thoughtfully. She hummed to herself and put the groceries away. Raven sat down at the island, just watching one of the most powerful women in the universe.

"My people have always been connected with you," she said. She paused as she opened the refrigerator. "There was a legend that the one who would free us was on this planet. That was half the reason why I came here… my mother, who is one of the generals, said that there would be a woman child who possessed the power to calm all worlds. The one who could feel everyone else… the one who could bring peace to our home planet."

"That's why you want me?" Raven said, starting to feel rage. Shayera shook her head.

"I have been disowned by my people, and by these people… I'm sort of like you, in that way," she said thoughtfully. Then, she got serious. "You need a teacher. Someone who can teach you the ways of the warrior. You have the ways of the mage down. It is time to conqueror your other side. That side that tells you to hit and slam, rather than wait patiently for an answer. I am correct, yes?"

Raven didn't deny that she had those primal urges. She normally kept them hidden from everyone. She couldn't let people know that she was that vindictive. She didn't want people knowing that she was part beast.

"The thought of being primal scares you, doesn't it?" Shayera asked. Raven gave a short nod. Shayera sighed. "I'm not telling you to give into those instincts. We are just going to hone them into the perfect weapons. Your natural instincts are enhanced because of your demon blood. But, demon blood can be put to good use. The instincts are not something of a basic nature. Using your strengths and covering your weaknesses are something that everyone does… we're just going to bring the more physical nature out," she said with a fond smile. She put all the food away and stood in front of Raven.

"Where are we?" Raven asked. Shayera smiled.

"Figure it out using your instincts and senses," she said. Raven closed her eyes and listened. There was traffic, but it wasn't heavy. There were buildings all around them, but they weren't overcrowding. It was a dark city, and it was light at the same time. She gasped as she remembered that feeling.

"We're in Gotham!" she gasped. Shayera grinned.

"Bingo, kiddo," she said. "Step one's done. Now, we go onto step two."

Bruce Wayne stood near one of the huge windows and looked out into the gloomy city. He was covering for another Justice League member, but she didn't know that. She never acknowledged what was going on. She knew. She was almost as observant as Bruce was, but she never said anything. He doubted that she would thank him for the help. That was what made them alike, he supposed. They both had their pride and their intellect.

He was keeping her secret, too. She had told him everything before she had taken off. She had told him about her baby, how she felt about the founding members becoming too powerful. She felt that everything was in vain, even though Wally was still alive. She said that they had become what she had feared the most. She couldn't take it and she needed a break. She wanted to escape, so he had helped her. To everyone except J'onn, she was considered dead. Everything had gone according to plan. At least, he hoped it had. J'onn wouldn't betray her, he knew. J'onn was akin to her because they didn't have any human blood.

Bruce was in deep thought until he heard the door open. He turned. He found Alfred standing in the doorway. His brows were burrowed with worry.

"Yes, Alfred?" he asked. Alfred straightened and smiled. Alfred rarely smiled.

"Master Dick has come home, Master Bruce," he said. He pushed the door open farther. There stood the young man who had left Gotham City a boy. He was taller than Bruce had last seen him, a little taller than Bruce was. He had naturally black spiky hair and light bluish gray eyes. Anyone would have mistaken him for Bruce's son, but he always denied the parenthood. He was proud of his heritage.

"Hello, Dick," Bruce said formally. Their last meeting had not been well. Dick had exploded at Bruce because Bruce had been concerned with his safety. Bruce had let him go and be on his own. Now, it seemed, he was back.

"I need your help," Dick said to Bruce. Bruce nodded. "One of my teammates has gone missing…"

Raven stood on the rooftop of Shayera's apartment building. She glared as Shayera continued to dodge every blow that Raven dealt.

"You can't hit like that," Shayera would taunt. "Use your anger. Let it enhance your senses. Let your body find its natural rhythm."

Raven slowed and closed her eyes. Anger rushed through her. It was the third hour that they were doing this. Shayera had brought her up here and taught her some moves, and then had proceeded to hit her. She had jumped back and they had been at it ever since. Raven was beyond sweating by now, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to hit something, but if she gave into temptation, she would succumb.

"You don't have to be afraid of yourself, Raven," Shayera said calmly. "Your father is gone. You have nothing to fear about your anger. It is completely natural to release it."

Raven focused on her voice and aimed. She felt her body do the blow on its own, and she heard a grunt. She opened her eyes. She found her leg pressed against Shayera's stomach. Shayera had blocked the blow with her arms, and was grinning.

"Very good," she said. Raven actually grinned. Shayera came over and ruffled her hair. Raven swatted her.

"Good," she said. "Now, you are starting to relax." Raven could feel the happiness that radiated from Shayera. Then, Shayera tensed. She turned and a figure was coming toward them.

"Shit," Shayera said under her breath. She turned to Raven. "Hide." Before Raven could object, Shayera flew off. She flew up to meet the figure.

"We have a problem," the Martian Manhunter said to Shayera. He pointed down to the streets. "Bruce has kept him off for as long as possible." Shayera looked down and saw John Stewart pounding on the apartment building entrance.

"That's a little dilemma," she said. She smiled at J'onn. "I'll take care of it."

"How is the apprentice coming along?" he asked out of mild curiosity.

"She's learning faster than I can teach," Shayera said. She laughed and flew down to meet Raven.

"What was that about?" Raven asked. Shayera grinned.

"That was J'onn," she said. She grinned a confident smile. "I guess I'm going to have to show you my secret." She motioned for Raven to follow her. They rushed down to the apartment. She took Raven into an adjoining room, off of the bedroom. They came upon a crib in the center of the room. Shayera grinned tenderly as she reached down into the crib. She brought out a small bundle.

"This is Rex," she said.

Starfire stood on the street, looking around at the strange city. Robin had insisted that they come here. He had been oddly preoccupied. He had told them all to explore the city, and have a good time. He would meet up with them after dark.

Starfire noticed a man pounding on the door to one of the live-in buildings. She flew over and tapped his shoulder. He turned and his green eyes widened.

"That is most odd," she said. His eyes widened even further at her accent. "Why are your eyes green?"

"Because I'm angry," he said to her. She scratched her head.

"Do every humans eyes turn green when they are angry?" she asked.

"Just mine," he said with gritted teeth. "What are you doing here, Titan?"

"How do you know who I am?" she cried out. He let out an aggravated breath and turned to her.

"Because I'm a part of the Justice League," he said. Starfire studied him closely. He was dark colored, but his eyes were a very light green. He wore casual apparel and had no super hero costume.

"Where is your uniform?" she said. He sighed another aggravated breath.

"Look, kid, I have no time for this," he said.

"Star!" Beast Boy yelled out. "You won't believe what I found!" Starfire, with newfound curiosity, flew toward Beast Boy.

A/N: That's going to be it for now. Don't worry, not everything is going to revolve around JL. I just love Shayera. She's awesome. But, this is a Teen Titans story, and it will be… within the next couple of chapters. I won't be updating for a while because I'm going somewhere. But, I promise, I will be writing the next couple of ideas down. And hey, everything is just unfolding. I'm thinking about doing a love triangle. What do you think?

'_till next time! _


	3. Chapter Two: Godmother

A/N: Hello! I didn't know that I was going to be updating this soon, but I'm going on a trip for about five days.

_Pairings: Robin and Raven_

_Don't worry, I'm going to get back to the Teen Titans, but Shayera will be a permanent character. And, she's going to be one of Raven's teachers and so on. Raven's going to have like three more, two of my own characters, and one who's going to be a surprise. You are welcome to guess at it, if you want to. _

_Without further ado, chapter two!_

Chapter Two

Shayera was still cuddling her baby boy an hour later. Raven still couldn't believe that Hawk girl, one of the founding members of the Justice League, had a baby.

She cooed at the baby and he responded. She had such a look of tenderness that it took Raven's breath away. The woman was so focused into her baby that nothing else mattered.

Raven cleared her throat lightly. Shayera looked up and grinned. She held out Rex to Raven. Raven couldn't resist the cute human baby with wings. She took him and he instantly smiled at her.

"That settles it," Shayera said. "You will be his godmother."

"What?" Raven said. Shayera grinned broadly.

"He needs a godmother, and he likes you. He's obviously nominated you. So, you are chosen for the job," she said in a light tone. Raven stared at her, but quickly became enchanted by Rex. He had his mother's eyes, but his hair was stark black. He couldn't fly yet, but he was starting to flap his wings.

"How old is he?" Raven asked. Shayera smiled.

"He's almost a year," she said. "The only ones who know about him are Wally West, Bruce Wayne and J'onn. J'onn is sort of my lookout. He keeps me informed of everything, just in case I have to hide Rex. Rex doesn't like it, but it keeps him safe. At least for now."

Somewhere downtown, Dick Grayson stood watching the clouds. He was in one of the only parks in the city, and it was a partly cloudy day. He sighed. He couldn't find Raven. It was driving him crazy. He needed to talk to her, needed to see her. He hadn't known what torture it would be to be without her. If only she hadn't caught him. Everything would have been all right. Everything would have been perfect. But, he slipped up. He still could see the hurt expression on her face. It burned him to his soul…

A/N: that's going to be it for now! I'm sorry that it's so short, but I'm still in the developing stages. The next couple of chapters are going to lay down the plot…

_If you have any suggestions on the plot, pm me or leave a review. This is your story as much as it is mine. If you have suggestions, let me know. _

'_til next time! _


	4. Chapter Three: Untitled

_**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Three!**_

_**I guess I owe an explanation…**_

_**I put this story on a back burner, obviously, and have been doing other things. But, I'm going to update b/c my finals are done and everything else is done.**_

_***bows on the floor for forgiveness* Sorry that it took me so long, but I was out of ideas and was stressed out. It wasn't until late June that I was free. Anyways, here is the story!!**_

Chapter Three: Unexpected Meeting

Raven stood holding Rex as Shayera made dinner. She and Shayera had trained most of the day on fighting techniques. Shayera was fast and agile, and that was without her wings. She would just smile and dodge whatever attack that Raven would give her. She then would deal a swift kick and Raven would be down in a minute. Shayera gave her a couple of breaks, though, because she knew that Raven needed to learn to deal a hit.

"You're putting too much weight on your right leg," Shayera called out from the kitchen. Raven turned and looked at her teacher. The woman was in a pink apron and handled a spatula just as well as her mace. She grinned and served up some hamburgers. She put some French fries next to the burger. She put the buns out on the counter top and served a fresh salad. She grinned and sighed.

"I miss the days when all I did was work," she said unexpectedly. Raven looked at her confused. "When we were just seven members of the Justice League, all of us had overtime again and again. J'onn and I were the only ones who didn't have a place to call home. So on the human holidays like Christmas and Thanksgiving, he and I would be in the tower ourselves. J'onn wasn't like the others. He was an outsider, like me… but when I betrayed them…"

"You still carry that guilt around everyday, don't you?" Raven asked her. Shayera's green eyes became dull as she nodded. She smiled sadly as she looked out the window.

"Everything I had been told had been a lie. I betrayed my home race for the human race. I couldn't see the tragedy that would ensue fast enough. I couldn't read my own fiancé. All I did was sit by and let everything be destroyed. I failed this race that I had sworn to protect… well; I did disappear for about a year before everything exploded. I was hiding out in Dr. Faith's quarters. He let me live there because I had no where else to go… he and Aquaman were tight because Aquaman loved to play chess.

"When I was needed by the Justice League again, I helped out. I became a member again, but never attended any of the meetings. I was always busy avoiding everyone. It wasn't my place to give an opinion, even if it was a desired one. I felt like I owed everyone everything and that the whole invasion was my fault," Shayera finally let her guilt out. Raven stood there with Rex and frowned.

"Wait," she said. "The world blames you for the fact that your race did invade, but you had no idea about it. You couldn't have done anything anyway. Your race against you was a bad idea, yeah, but you couldn't prevent any of it. You didn't know that your people were going to use this planet as a device to win a war. You should have known that the human race blames whoever they have known the longest. They blamed the person that had their trust, because that is how they are. You aren't really at fault. You stopped the invasion before they did any real damage, as far as I'm concerned."

"You really are something," Shayera said. "I didn't even tell you half of what happened, but you knew anyway." Raven shrugged. She smiled as Rex pulled her hair. She cuddled him as he was patting her hair. She grinned as he snuggled into her neck. He murmured something then promptly went to sleep. She took him to his crib and put him in it. He slept soundly.

She came back out to see Shayera looking out the window.

"Your boy has black hair and blue eyes?" she asked Raven. Raven nodded without thought and Shayera grinned. "He's right downstairs." Raven paled a little and rushed to the window. She stared down at Dick Grayson. He was looking around the building as if he was trying to see through it. Shayera grinned. Dick Grayson found a way in and was coming up the building.

"Here," Shayera said as she cloaked herself. She watched Raven put on a cloak and disappear. "Good luck, kiddo."

Raven groaned as she came awake in an old building. She looked around and saw old building materials scattered around with dust piled heavily on them. A lone figure stood above her. A woman with long green hair and cat's eyes stood in front of her.

"You must be Raven," she said. Raven didn't even have a chance when the woman started shooting beams at her. Raven barely dodged them. She put a shield around her and kept it firm. The woman laughed and began shooting other magical rays. They came in bullet form against Raven's shield. She had to use a lot of energy in order to keep the shield up.

About thirty minutes later, her energy began to wane. She started sweating. The woman gave her a small smile and obliterated her shield. Before anything happened, she and Raven were sitting on the floor. Raven gasped as she regained her breath. The woman just sat there looking at the different things on the floor.

"You've got to relearn how to use your energy," the woman said nonchalantly. She was smiling as if their battle was just a warm up. She flicked her hand and food appeared before her. She handed some to Raven, who was looking at her murderously. "Okay… my name is Michelle. I'm here to train you with your magic skills. They are remarkable, but could use some refining. You have to stop putting everything you have into one attack. It gets tiring very quickly. You are using too much at once. Your emotions, which I sense are the back up for your power, don't come into play until you are almost out of energy. You've got to harness that way long before you get into the chain attacks."

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked. Michelle pointed upward. They flew up to the top of the building, phasing in and out of walls. They came up to the rooftop and saw millions of stars. Michelle sighed as she looked at all of them.

"Each one of those stars has a story," she said. She smiled and pointed to a huge green one. "That's my home planet. We profess to have the best magic skills in the universe. But that was our downfall. Our society was one led by knowledge, and wealth. We were at the top of the world… before we were declared war on…"

"Trigon," Raven said emotionlessly. Michelle nodded. She grimaced as she remembered what happened next.

"It happened so suddenly. We were having a session on increasing the supply of magic users. We use the natural forces around us as a helper, to concrete our own power. During the meeting, a huge red man came in and demanded that the elders pass over stones that hold all of the magical energy… they told him to go to hell. He said that he was already there and laughed at their feeble attempt to get the stone back. He destroyed every life form that did not escape. He left the buildings intact, though. All the books in the library were completely unharmed, as well. The ones of us that did escape were on the run for ages. We didn't know how to survive together, so we separated into groups. I am the only one left of the group on Earth," Michelle said. She dried the tears from her eyes as she looked at Raven. "But, that's not what I'm here for. I was sent here by the Great Mother, in order to help you restore your powers to what they once were. I'm here to give you your full potential. You are one of the only people in this world that can use both your emotions and the natural elements around you in order to use magic. Everything will work out, I promise you, but you will be with me for around six months."

Bruce Wayne stood on one of the many balconies in his mansion as he heard wings flap overhead. He looked up and grinned. Shayera stood there with her son in her arms. She nodded back to him and came to his level.

"I want to come back," Shayera said to him. Bruce looked at her and waited for her to explain. "My son is growing at an exponential rate and needs to be trained by the best. And, my student has gone to another teacher for now."

"When will she be coming back?" he asked. She smiled at him. She looked toward the door and sighed.

"I'm not saying anything when your student is behind that door," she said. Bruce smiled in appreciation.

"You might want to come out, Richard," Bruce said. Richard came out and stood before Shayera. He glared at her icily.

"Where is she?" he asked coldly. Shayera considered actually answering him for a minute.

"I'm not at any liberty to tell you that. She doesn't want you to know where she is," Shayera stated. Richard came over to her and grabbed her shirt. Shayera grinned at his attempt, and brought up her right hand to his right wrist. She put a little bit of pressure, he still didn't budge. Finally she sighed and lifted him up by his arms. She grinned and tossed him back down. She looked at Bruce, who gave his silent permission, and she kicked Richard in the side.

"You are really good, did you know that?" she whispered to Richard. "Being Batman's apprentice, you have to be. So, just because I like him, I'm going to tell you to wait. Go back to Jump City and repair everything that was destroyed. When she needs you, she will call you."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Richard gasped out. Shayera shook her head and gave him a note.

"This is for you," she said. "Don't open it until you get home. She needed you to hear her side, but she didn't want to tell you. She needs to train in order to fulfill her true destiny."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Richard asked. Shayera shook her head again and looked at Bruce.

"For your apprentice, he really lacks the wit," she said. Bruce laughed.

"He's still young," he said. "He hasn't turned cold and calculating like we have." Shayera nodded. She looked at the sunset. She turned to Bruce and smiled.

"I guess it's time we get going," she said. She felt something on her hand. It was the bracelet that John had given her. Bruce nodded and they left a very confused Richard Grayson lying on the balcony floor.

_**A/N: There you go!! Sorry it took so long, but it's back and ready for action!!!**_

_**Until next time**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge**_


	5. Chapter Four: Returning Home

Chapter Five

Robin stood watching as many construction workers gaped at all of the heroes helping the repairs. Cyborg was lifting up metal twice his weight; Starfire was floating around and handing different tools to the men who needed them. Beast Boy was transforming into the tyrannosaurus rex in order to lift heavy objects. Robin himself was helping by hammering nails into the frames for the walls.

It had been six months since they started repairing the city. Twenty buildings had been repaired within the last month alone. It was a miracle. A miracle that came from Wayne Enterprises. Most of the city was done, and all that needed to be completed was the uptown. That was being handled by private contractors because the rich didn't want anything to do with the designs of the rest of the city. But, the major surprise had been from the billionaire, Bruce Wayne. He had given all of his construction crews to the city until the job was done. Who would have thought that a billionaire from Gotham City would help the people of Jump City? No one knew the reason, and the press was all over it. The people were grateful though, that aid was given to them. That was not going to be the only thing that they would receive though.

Raven made her way to the huge hill that was before Jump City. The city had been repaired, well most of it had been. She looked around and saw that her damage had been cleared away and new buildings were built. Michelle smiled as she watched Raven's reaction.

"Your third teacher is there," she said. Raven nodded without even thinking. She looked at Michelle.

"I'm not ready to face them," she said. Michelle put her head down and then looked up to the sky.

"When we say we are not ready, it is time for the conflict to come. You do not know how strong you are until you are pushed to the breaking point," she said. "You know how to control your emotions. You could help them build a lot faster now, with your elemental powers. You have to face your past before you can move onto the future."

Raven just nodded. She took her backpack that had been placed on the ground, and swung it around her back.

She wasn't in costume. She had jeans, sneakers and a big hoodie on. She looked exactly like some of the teenagers. She hadn't wanted to come back to a city that probably hated her. She didn't want to be noticed and criticized. She wasn't sure that she could handle it. But, as she was taught to do, Raven took a deep breath and went to the construction site.

Robin wiped the sweat from his brow as he hammered more nails into the frame. He swallowed a groan as he realized that he was out of nails. He turned to get some more, but a very pale hand gave him some. As soon as the hand touched his, he froze. He gripped the hand and veered to see if it was really the one who he had dreamed about for the past six months. He looked up and saw violet eyes. He dropped his hammer and pulled her close.

"Where have you been?" he growled. He wouldn't let her go. She didn't ease into the hug, but she wasn't pulling away either. He smiled and just shook his head. He let her go and she sighed, but met his eyes.

_I'm very sorry,_ she said mentally

**About what?** He asked her back.

"My behavior was all wrong, but I couldn't do anything but run," she said. He nodded and looked around. Cyborg had noticed her and had put all of his materials down.

"Raven, there's nothing wrong with freaking out when I told you that I loved you," Robin said. "We were on a mission and you were sick, so your emotions were out of control. And that one last statement… you just lost it. I held you in my arms as you lashed out, but then you passed out. When you passed out, you sent a wave of magic throughout the city. It's alright. Everyone forgave you a long time ago. The mayor joked that it was time to rebuild the financial district anyways." She nodded and then sighed.

"I've learned a lot, in the last nine months that I've been away," she said. He just nodded, not really caring at the moment. The only thing that he could focus on right now was the fact that she was in his arms and that she was here and real. That was all Robin could think of and that was all he wanted to think of.

"RAE!" Cyborg cried out when he saw her. Raven smiled and pulled her hoodie back. Cyborg ran over and hurled her up into the air. He wouldn't let her go. He twirled her up and over him and she laughed. She smiled and laughed. He brought her in for a bear hug and she gasped with the lack of air. She smiled and just nodded to him when he sat her down.

"Where have you been?" he asked her sternly. She sighed and showed him her muscles.

"Training," she said with happiness. It was the first time that she had used a tone other than her bored one. Cyborg grinned and showed off his guns.

"Not as big as mine," he said. His rippled and Raven laughed at him. She shook her head and looked at the two other Titans coming their way. Starfire was zooming and Beast Boy was running as a cheetah. They stopped when they came up to Raven and both pulled her into a hug at the same time. She almost squeaked, but held her voice. She smiled when they let her go.

"We've missed you!" Starfire yelled.

"Where've you been?" Beast Boy yelled over Starfire. Raven just shook her head. She looked up and saw a huge bird fly over her. They all gasped at the bird. Raven stood, frozen as the bird looped down and flew right past her. Everyone jumped back. The bird swooped one more time and landed at Raven's feet. It had a huge note on the side of one of its claws. Raven took it and the bird launched itself and flew off. Raven clutched the note, but put it into her jeans pocket. The others looked at her weird and she just shrugged.

"How can I help rebuild?" she asked. For the rest of the day she was the runner between Robin and Cyborg. By the time that everything had wrapped up, Starfire and Beast Boy were exhausted. They all went back to the Titan Tower.

Raven was amazed at how quickly they had repaired it. Everything was back to being the same. The training rooms were the same, the garages were all intact. The living room had a bigger TV and more gaming systems. The refrigerator had little to no food in it, as usual. Starfire flew to her bedroom, Beast Boy went out to the upstairs deck and Cyborg went to the garage. Robin was left standing with Raven in the doorway. He smiled and offered her his hand. She nodded and took it. He led her to her bedroom.

Everything was still dark and foreboding. She saw all of her books put back into place on her built-into-the-wall bookcase. She looked and saw her bed was made up in her dark red sheets and saw her walk-in closet was the same. She looked at him and he smiled.

"We knew that you were going to come back," he said. She looked at him ponderingly. "Shayera told us that you would be back. She said that it would just take some time. She had actually ordered me to come back here and to leave you alone. She said something along the lines of, "When she's ready to talk to you, she will. Until then, leave her alone." I was about ready to punch her but she was restraining me."

"Her kicks hurt the most," Raven said without thinking. Robin widened his eyes and she shrugged. She smiled as she remembered all of the bruises that she had to endure whenever she had a training session. Robin just shook his head and looked around.

"Want to go to the training room to show off what you've learned?" Robin asked her. She nodded and put down her bag. She left the note under her pillow, so she could read it when everyone else had gone to bed.

Robin got into training gear and was stunned when Raven showed up in jeans and a t-shirt. She just smiled and took a stance. He shook his head mentally and ran at her. Raven dodged his frontal attack easily and kicked him in the back. He groaned in disbelief, but veered around. He then tried to punch and kick her, but Raven blocked them easily.

They weren't aware that they were getting an audience. Cyborg had a slack jaw with astonishment written all over his face. Starfire was clapping silently for both of her friends to win. Beast Boy was just watching them intently. None of them saw someone come into the room behind them.

"Balance your weight!" the woman called out to Raven. Raven only nodded, and did a kick that sent Robin flying. After that, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all turned and saw a woman with long blue hair and brown eyes. She smiled and bowed to them. She walked over to Raven and held her hands up in front of her, palms facing out. Raven put her hands into fists and started hitting the woman's palms. The woman nodded and then went onto almost hit Raven. None of the Titans saw the hit because it was so fast. Raven barely dodged it. The woman smiled and went back to fighting with Raven.

Raven's expression transformed to one of complete relaxation. Robin, after being dismissed without a word, came up to Cyborg and took a deep breath.

"She's faster than I am," he said to Cyborg. Cyborg nodded and noticed that there were no drops of sweat coming from either Raven or the woman. Until, Raven breathed in and sweat started dripping down her forehead. The woman smiled and stopped in mid-kick. She bowed to Raven, and Raven bowed to her.

"Shayera has taught you well," the woman stated. Raven watched her with caution but nodded. Raven excused herself from everyone and went to her room. She read the note.

_Don't trust the woman with the blue hair. I'll be there soon._

She shook her head with confusion. What was going on?

A little while later, Raven came out and was surprised to see a well cooked meal on the table. There was tofu for Beast Boy and meat for everyone else. Robin came in and sat down at the head of the table. Starfire sat to his right, Beast Boy on his left. Raven and Cyborg sat next to each other on his left side. The woman from earlier was sitting directly across from Raven. Raven smiled politely and looked at the food.

"Who cooked this?" she asked. Robin answered her.

"The new housekeeper," he said. He pointed into the kitchen. Raven looked up and saw an old woman behind the stove. She was humming to herself as she was cooking at the pot. For some reason Raven felt compelled to join her. She excused herself and went to see the woman. The woman smiled and nodded at Raven. The first thing that Raven noticed was the color of the woman's eyes. They were bright sea blue. She smiled and handed Raven the peeler for the potatoes. All of the Titans looked onto this in shock. The woman that Raven had spared with earlier looked angry. Her eyes were flashing brighter every second.

"So, young bird how goes the day for you?" the woman asked. Raven looked at the woman and noticed her soft features. The woman had long silver hair that was wrapped up in a bun and glasses that were framing her eyes. She smiled and looked Raven right in the eyes. "They call me Azule."

"What kind of name is that?" the woman from the table called out. Azule smiled to herself as she put down her peeler and faced the woman.

"It's better than being named after a tree," Azule said. "I mean, weeping Willow is just the name for you." Willow glared at Azule and got up out of her chair. Azule smiled calmly as Willow got around the counter and table. The woman moved to punch Azule, but Azule deflected it with a wave of her hand. Willow was frozen in motion and Azule walked around to the other side. She tapped on Willow's shoulder and Willow was teleported. Azule grinned.

"The girl never learns," she said. She smiled and looked at Raven. "Well, come on. We have more to prepare. Then, we have to start out on the basics of potions and how they can enhance you. Then, we start on putting magic and combat together. Then, Shayera will come back for your final test…"

"What is she rambling about?" Beast Boy asked absently. Raven smiled.

"She's talking about how busy I'm going to be in the next couple of months," she said.

_**A/N:**_

_**I promise that their will be some Robin/Raven action next chapter. Can't say what yet, but there will be some. Probably involving the training mat and them two. Who knows?**_

_**Anyways, any critique is welcome. **_

_**Btw, thank you very much(s) are owed to the people who added this story to their Favorites list. That made my day, and is still making it. And seeing like four hundred hits for this story last month was awesome. I'm just sorry that I didn't update sooner. Laziness on my part, and I'm sorry.**_

_**But, until next time,**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge**_


	6. Chapter Five: Day Out Part One

Chapter Six

Raven wiped the sweat from her eyebrow as she measured exact ingredients for a potion she was making. If she didn't get it exactly right, then the whole mixture would become explosive. She gritted her teeth as she put the ingredients into the pot. Nothing exploded. Raven sighed in relief.

"Very good," Azule said. Raven nodded.

"Why do I have to do all of this?" Raven asked Azule. Azule took one of the chairs that was around the island and motioned for Raven to sit.

"Raven, you have dealt with the second most evil thing in the universe," she said. "Now, you have been called to deal with the most evil thing in the universe. The evil will reveal itself to you. Just don't act surprised."

"What? Why?" Raven asked Azule.

"Because it can take on the impression of the ones that you love the most," Azule replied. "The 'Beast' is a shape shifter that uses images from its opponents past and the images that love gives off."

"How do you know all of this?" Raven asked.

"I battled it once and almost died," Azule said. "That was almost fifty years ago." She smiled in memory, but didn't do anything more than that. Azule looked at Raven and smiled

"Your previous teachers taught you what they knew, and now I'm supposed to help you put two and two together. Shayera will be back to teach you some more, but that's after you have mastered fighting and casting a spell at the same time."

Raven sighed and looked at Azule. "Can I at least get a day off between now and forever?"

"Saturday is two days away. If you can master the potion making by then, you can have the whole day off. Read the book and have some fun," Azule handed her an ancient book and smiled. "I'm sure that you fly through this stuff." She waved and went outside.

Raven frowned, but got to the books.

_**Two days later…**_

Raven stared at the pot as she cut the garlic into fine pieces. She had just added the willow bark, cucumber leaves, and then the dill. Now, all she needed was the garlic to complete the stupefaction potion. She smiled as the brew boiled slowly. She looked over and saw the three other potions that she had completed in less than twenty minutes. One was glowing pink. That one was a sleeping potion. Another was glowing green. The green potion was used to enhance the abilities of whoever drank it. The third and final one was yellow. It paralyzed someone for approximately five minutes immediately after they drank it.

The one that was coming out was going to turn out to be purple. It had to be violet, to be exactly right. She hoped that when the smoke came up out of the brew that it would be a violet smoke. Raven closed her eyes for an instant and heard a bang. Then, she looked at the smoke and it was violet. She sighed in relief. Azule had come up behind her and patted Raven on the back.

"Good job for only learning this in two days," Azule said and nodded. Raven smiled and nodded. She ran to her room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She smiled when she came out to the living room.

Robin was waiting for her. He smiled and was wearing casual clothes. Raven followed him out to the garage. Robin went to one of the motorcycles that was used just for fun. He got on and handed the helmet to Raven. She put it on and he removed his mask. Blue eyes glowed warmly at her violet ones.

"You look a lot different without that," she said. She touched his cheek and her hand slid up to when it was almost level with his right eye.

"Thank you," he said. "We probably won't be recognizable without our costumes." Raven nodded and got on the bike. He got on after her and started it up. He grinned when he looked back at her.

"Hold on tight," he said. Raven put her arms around his waist and nodded at his back. She couldn't see the huge grin he had on his face as they drove into the city.

The first place he brought her to was a small café on the outskirts of town. It was right by the sea, and had its own deck right on the beach. Raven smiled warmly as she noticed all of the elderly couples enjoying their midday meal. Robin took her hand and led her to the café.

"Today, I'm Rick, not Robin," he said to her. Raven nodded and looked at him.

"Then I'm Rachel, not Raven," she said. He nodded and then they went into the café together. They ordered small sandwiches and coffee. The meal was done and paid for, so they went out to the deck that overlooked the ocean.

"Some days I wish that I was a normal person," Robin confessed to her. Raven nodded and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Believe me, there's nothing worse than having demon blood in you," she said. "All of my life I've been judged. Not just because I can wield magic, but because of the fact that people judge me solely based on the knowledge of whom my father is. It's like they expect me to act just like him. I couldn't escape that, no matter how far I ran.

"Then, that night that I had the emotion overload, it was just like something that _he _would have done. I just couldn't bear it, so I ran."

"No one judged you," Robin said. "If you remember, earlier that night I had told you that I loved you." Raven blushed. She had overreacted when he had told her that. She had actually slapped him and had told him to fuck off and mind his own damn business.

"Well, I didn't exactly react the best way," she said. She shook her head. "After I left, Shayera helped me center my emotions. She helped me focus on nothing but the moment. Then, Michelle helped me focus on everything around me. Now, Azule is putting them together, I think."

"Why do you have all of these teachers?" Robin asked her. Raven shrugged.

"I don't know. They say I'm supposed to fight the evilest thing in the world. Apparently, my father was number two. I guess I'll know when it happens," she said. Robin laughed and nodded.

"All you can do is enjoy the moment," he said.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_

_**Analia: I've been thinking about the love triangle and it's probably going to happen. And maybe lemon might happen, haven't decided yet.  
contemptuous appeal: I love the fact that you find this entertaining. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Animalllover3000: thanks for the applause. I'm sorry that this is a month late, but better late than never. And I'm probably going to do a triangle in the later chapters… idk yet.**_

_**Well, until next time and thank you very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated, but you are not forced to give them. There'll probably be an update w/in the next couple of days.**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge**_


	7. Chapter Six: Surprises

Chapter Seven: Surprises

Raven stood in one of the oldest bookstores in the city and gasped. There were millions of books around her and they all had an essence of one thing or another. The store had the old wood stained shelves that went up to the ceiling. There were arm chairs everywhere and old lamps on wooden tables in order to not catch fire. The whole building reeked of knowledge and books. Raven loved every minute of it. Robin had taken her into the city after they had finished lunch. He had grabbed her hand and dragged her down different alleyways and streets just to end up at a very small bookstore. He had smiled when he had seen her reaction.

"I discovered this place a couple of years ago," he said. "It was before the Teen Titans formed. Bruce and I came here because of one of his missions and we had spent the day in the city. He always had a thing for books, even though he won't admit it in public. But when he brought me here, he was so immersed in the bookstore that he actually bought the property. He loves it here. Whenever I can get the time, I come out and see how it's doing. He actually orders me to take a day off and come out here and relax."

"Who would have thought that Batman actually liked to read?" Raven asked him jokingly. Robin smiled but shook his head.

"He's always telling me that the more knowledge one acquires in life, the more power they have to grasp. The more knowledge, the more realization of life itself. That's why he's always pushing me to work on my college degree on my free time," Robin said. "He made me finish high school early and now, he's paying for my online classes that I only do in my free time."

"At least he cares about your future," Raven said. She thought of a time when she was looked after and encouraged to pursue her dreams, even if they were fleeting and nonexistent. She smiled and shook her head. "Shayera would have a field day if she ever knew that I stopped my education."

"She really influenced you, didn't she?" Robin asked. Raven nodded and looked at the old books again. She found one that had an ancient title on it and opened it. Robin was by her side when they were sucked into the world of a new book.

_**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's totally short. I can't help it. I'm sorry, but I will make it up to you in the next chapter. It's just that everything's been crappy right now. I've got a cold and I've had roommate troubles, so I've had to move into a single and everything else has gone on top of my plate. And ugh. That's how I feel right now. Classes are awesome, even though we don't have Labor Day off. Oh well. Until next time,**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge **_


	8. Chapter Seven: A New World and Journey

_**A/N: Well, I have a couple of announcements before I write the chapter:  
1. this will be the last chapter of this part of the story. I've decided to divide it into three different parts: part One is Changing, part Two is going to be Journey and number Three… you're going to have to stick around and find out.  
2. This break will allow me to think about what's going to happen next and what to do with the characters, especially the ones who haven't really been involved (Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.) I will try to post the first chapter of the second book around Thanksgiving, or late November for those who don't live in the U.S.  
3. I hope that some readers don't take this the wrong way, but there WILL NOT be any Red-X , Robin and Raven love triangle. It will be straight out Robin and Raven love (snaps all around if you please) and that's it.  
Now it is time for the story to begin to end. I hope that you enjoyed part One, and I'll make sure that I work extra hard on Part Two.**_

Raven blinked as she looked at her surroundings. The only thing that was visible was the color white. Everything was pure white around her and it made her eyes ache. She winced as she kept looking around.

"Whoa. The color is blinding," Robin's voice said from behind her. Raven turned and saw that he was still wearing his dark clothing and smiled in relief.

"What is this place?" she asked him. Robin shrugged and looked around. He was getting sick and tired of seeing only white. He saw a dot coming up toward them. The dot was getting bigger and bigger, and it was black.

Raven held a hand out and a huge cat came up and started purring. The huge cat was a black jaguar and it sat down at her feet. The cat looked up at her and at Robin, and motioned for them to follow. Raven went without complaint, but Robin held back for a few seconds. Seeing Raven put her complete trust in a stranger was something that he was definitely not used. But he shrugged it off and followed. He didn't know where they were going, but something told him that it was a lot better than this place.

They came to a large wooden door. The cat scratched three times and the door opened. It went forward and Raven and Robin followed. Raven saw a huge fireplace that was surrounded by bookshelves and three chairs and a couch. Raven sat down on the couch, Robin sat next to her. The jaguar jumped up into one of the chairs and just waited.

A young man came out and sat down in the chair across from the couch. He wore a long velvet robe and wore rich slippers. His brown hair was cut short and he had piercing eyes. He looked at Raven and smiled.

"So, you are the one that they talk about in all the realms? The one that will change everything and make peace," he said. He looked at Robin and smiled. "You are the apprentice of a great warrior, aren't you? I believe your planet calls him 'Batman'?" Robin nodded tightly. The man laughed, but looked seriously at Raven.

"You are here for a reason, young empath," he said. He took a book off of one of his many shelves and handed it to her. He smiled as she looked at him. "This book will be your guide for the world that you are about to get into. To be warned, it is a world of liars, thieves, and gamblers. It is not a world for the weak at heart. But, you will find an ally among these infidels and you will come to be good friends with this person that I speak of. The person that you seek is the one who speaks the truth in a crowd of liars. Trust the book, and it will trust you." He got up and looked at the jaguar. "Fatima will journey with you." The cat got down and came up to Raven's side. Robin groaned inwardly, but didn't make a sound.

"And the young warrior there will have his uses from time to time," the man said. He went to the door that he came from and looked at the cat. The cat nodded and the man went through the door. The library disappeared and in its place was a large harbor town. Raven had to cover her ears because of the feeling of evil was overwhelming.

"How long are we going to be here for?" Robin wondered aloud. Raven shrugged and just looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, which she knew of. But this place, she had a feeling, was one of the worst places in the universe to be. She just didn't know how bad it was… but she would soon find out.

_**Well, that was short, but the introduction to the next part of the story will be a lot longer, I promise.**_

_**Until next time,  
DarkBelieverAnge **_


End file.
